Pokemon Love of Latias
by hmscgod
Summary: basically a rewrite of my older fanfic


""speech

()thought

'telepathy'

'' or"" whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon wish I did _

Ash was on the boat to Alto Mare when he ran into Latias before the race, of course he didn't know she was there since she was invisible, but Latias had seen him on the boat and took an interest in him. Coming closer to him on the deck of the ship, while she was staring at him she started to get a strange feeling of familiarity when all of a sudden she cooed. She soon had to flee because for some reason Ash herd her coo and even though she was invisible he was barely able to see a silhouette of her. Ash not knowing what happened just shrugged it off and also shrugged off the strange feeling he was getting.  
Later after the ship docked in Alto Mare, Ash signed up for the race and started to get ready for it. During the race Latias and Latios were flying over the race watching it while doing their rounds. Latias all the while cannot get the image of Ash out of her head. While thinking about him, she sees him speeding along in the race. While her brother was not looking Latias flew closer to Ash to examine him. But she sees him going toward a tight turn too fast and without thinking jumps in front of him and stops him from hitting the building. Again the strange feeling comes to both of them, and Ash can now see a bit more of Latias' silhouette while she was trying help him. But Ash was soon distracted by other racers passing him by. The race ended with Latias trying to help Ash and Latios stopping her and turning Ash the wrong way disqualifying him and giving the victory to Misty.  
After the race had ended Ash like in the movie, goes with Pikachu to the water fountain and washes and drinks form it. There he again meets Latias in her human form. Latias not missing the chance to see what this feeling was gets up close and personal to Ash, all the while taking in his scent. Ash while a little creeped out, for some reason did not feel like she was too close to him, strange as it was for him to be this close to anyone other then Pikachu he liked it. After getting a whiff of his sent and her feelings for him growing stronger as well as other things, she then runs away from him and he followed her. Latias then ran into Team Rocket's Annie and Oakley and almost got captured, Ash saves her and runs away with her from Annie and Oakley after losing them in the maze of alleys Latias disappeared when they heard Ash's friends.  
Ash, Brock and Misty head to the museum to learn more about Alto Mare and he then sees Bianca up in the balcony, thinking it was the girl he had met and saved before he goes after her. After losing her in the streets, he runs into Latias in her human form again. She starts to lead him toward the secret garden. On the way she could not shake off the feeling of her body, and as well as the strange attraction she held for Ash. Latias decided to disappear behind a corner to figure out why she was feeling what she was feeling.  
When Ash caught up to her in the ally, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall of the ally with Latias in front of him face buried in his neck. Latias all the while could not get enough of his scent; it was to her the best smell she had ever smelled. She soon looked up into Ash's eyes as Ash sees half lidded dazed gold eyes. He suddenly hears a faint voice in his head and strangely knew it was coming from the girl in front of him who now had her head buried in his chest.  
Caught up in the feeling that was bubbling up inside of her, Latias could not hold her disguise anymore and dropped it unintentionally. Ash was surprised when the girl in front of him was covered in a bright light before revealing the legendary eon Pokemon Latias. He then hears an almost clear voice in his head saying 'I think I love this boy but I doubt he feels the same for me'. Ash then says in a surprised voice "You can talk". Latias in that moment realizes that she was not in her Bianca disguise, but what shocked her more is that he had heard her thoughts. She had never learned telepathy, and she was sure that she could not talk human. She decided to test this out by thinking a simple yet shy "Hi there". Ash, who was still kind of shocked that a Pokemon can talk to him, replies with a simple "Hi".  
Latias, now knowing that Ash can somehow hear her thoughts, was extremely happy, and without thinking dove in and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash at first was shocked that a Pokemon was kissing him, but strangely did not feel grossed out, he actually liked it and ended up returning the kiss. Latias a moment later opened her eyes which she had closed when she first started to kiss him, and she stared passionately into Ash's eyes and vice versa. Soon Latias' eyes started to glow white, and so did Ash's. When the glowing stopped you can see a slight reddening of Ash's eyes. Ash was about to ask what happened but Latias started to kiss him again with renewed passion. Latias broke the kiss and looked into Ash's eyes and smiled. 'I wish we could be together forever' said Latias.  
"We can I would have to give up my dream though but for you I would do anything" said Ash.  
'What is your dream? Oh and please tell me everything about you' said Latias.  
"Well my dream is to be a Pokemon Master and my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash.  
'One second Ash' said Latias as she was enveloped in a white light again as she transformed back into her Bianca form.  
'There is that better?' asked Latias.  
"Yes even though I think your true self is more beautiful I think we can go places together without much trouble" said Ash.  
'Come with me I want to show you something' said Latias.  
Latias led Ash through the maze of an alleyway and they walked into the secret garden where Latias sat Ash on the swing and they played together for about twenty minutes then Ash laid down. After Ash laid down for ten minutes Latias cuddles up with Ash and they fall asleep. The last thing on her mind was what her brother was going to do if he sees her with a "human" and them being in the secret garden.  
Latias is later awakened by Latios calling her name. She did not have time to think of an excuse almost had no time to put up a force field around her and the still sleeping Ash. She was surprised by how easily she made the force field. Latios was still angry at the human for being around his sister and intruding on the garden, but for some reason could not get through her force field, he noted on Latias' increase in power. 'Why are you protecting him and where did you get that much power?' Latios asked his sister.  
'I don't know where I got this power but I love him that's why I am protecting him' responded Latias.  
Hearing the commotion Ash woke up and jumped in front of Latias and Latios looked at him curiously. 'Why did you jump in front of my sister when shes trying to protect you' asked Latios confused as to why Ash was standing in a protective stance in front of his sister.

"I will not let you harm her I love her more then anything and I am even willing to give up my dream of being a Pokemon Master" said Ash.  
'Wait you actually love my sister but why?' asked Latias.  
"Because she is very precious to me, to me she is more then just a legendary Pokemon shes my universe, my reason for living" responded Ash.  
'Well I guess I can permit you two being together but why are you in the secret garden?' asked Latios.  
'I brought him here so I could be alone with him for a little bit' said Latias.  
Bianca and Lorenzo walked in the garden and started to fume. "Latias, Latios who is this and why is he in the secret garden?" asked Bianca.  
"I am Ash Ketchum and Latias brought me here so me and her could be alone together and we love each other" said Ash earning a jaw drop from Bianca and Lorenzo. Latias then went up to Ash and Nuzzled her head into his chest lovingly.  
Ash soon noticed a presance and saw a camera and used his aura to destroy it passing out and ending up in a coma. 'ASH' screamed Latias as she quickly flew to his side.  
Latios looked at Ash and decided to tell Latias what happened. 'Sister he used almost all of his aura to protect us from that camera that not even I noticed we will need to give him some of our aura to keep him alive put your wing on his head and I will too so we can save him and put some of your aura into him not to much but enough to keep him alive' said Latios earning a nod from Latias. Latios and Latias pour some of their aura into Ash stablizing his breathing slightly. "We still need to get him to the Pokemon center to make sure he survives" said Bianca.  
'I will bring him He protected me so its the least I could do' said Latias.  
Latias transformed into her human form and picked up Ash and ran to the Pokemon center with him in her arms. 'Don't leave me Ash I need you' she said to him hoping he could hear her. After five minutes of running Latias gets to the Pokemon center with Ash in her arms Brock and Misty notice the young girl carrying Ash and jumped.  
"ASH" Brock and Misty yelled in unison.  
"What did you do to him?" asked Misty.  
'It's more like what did he do to himself I mean he protected me from Team Rocket and this is the Result' said Latias.  
"Brock go get Nurse Joy and don't waste time by flirting with her because Ash could still die" said Misty. Latias looked at Misty. 'You really care about him don't you?' asked Latias.  
"N-No why do people keep saying that I care about that loser he just owes me a new bike so I can't have him die before he gets me a new bike" retaliated Misty.  
'Well I thank you for trying to help him anyhow because I can't live without him' said Latias.  
Misty jumped back a few steps. "Wait did you just say you can't live without him?" asked Misty.  
'Ya why?' responded Latias.  
"N-No reason just curious you must really love him" said Misty making Latias blush.  
'I-I do I mean I may have just met him but he saved me from Team Rocket' said Latias.  
Misty stood there confused for a moment. "Why would Team Rocket target you?" asked Misty.  
'Can you keep a secret I mean you are Ash's friend?' asked Latias.  
"Sure why?" responded Misty.  
'Because I am Latias' Latias said.  
"Well that explains alot but why do you love him I mean you are a Pokemon and he is a human?" said Misty.  
'I love him because of who he is and he loves me for me we even slept together until my brother bothered us but then he risked his life again and used a pokemon move known as aura sphere which put him into a near death state but me and my brother gave him some of our aura to bring him as close to back to life as we could without overloading his body' said Latias scaring Misty.  
Misty looked down and then back to Latias. "If he is happy with you then I am ok with that as long as you take good care of him" said Misty revealing her true feelings.  
A few seconds later Brock came back with a stretcher and two chancy. "Put him on here" said Brock. Latias slowly placed Ash down on the stretcher and then the chancy rushed off to the emergency room. Latias looked down and started to cry. "Thank you for bringing Ash here you saved his life" said Brock.  
'It w-w-was the least I-I could do he saved me twice and well I can't live without him' said Latias Brock started looking around for who said that as the girl infront of him didn't open her mouth.  
"Don't bother Brock shes mute so she learn't to talk through telepathy" said Misty. "Well it isn't everyday we find a master of telepathy nice to meet you my name is Brock and this is Misty" said Brock.  
'I am Tia I was nicknamed after Latias for my mastery of telepathy I was able to talk to people this way since I was born' said Latias.  
"Now thats a Nice Name well I see why Ash would risk his life for you I mean you're beautiful smart talented and kind as well as strong and would you like to go for d-arrghh" said Brock going into flirtation mode only to be dragged out by Misty after the complement.  
"That is enough Loverboy Leave her to Ash besides you and her wouldn't work out I think she would agree and tell you why if she felt safe around you" said Misty.  
Latias looked at the two. 'Ash has some good friends I think I can trust you with my secret' Latias said before motioning for them to follow and leading them to a back room where Latias transformed into her true self startling Brock and making Misty smile. 'This is why only me and Ash can work out sorry Brock' said Latias.  
"Well that explains everything" Brock said.  
Latias then transformed into her human form and they all walked back to the waiting room where Nurse joy was waiting. "Your friend is stuck in a coma I don't know if he will ever wake up" she said making Latias depressed.  
Latias then started to walk to the seats crying and sat down. 'Ca-can I see him Pl-Please' asked Latias hoping to at least sleep in the same room as him.  
"Sure but please be careful" said Nurse Joy.  
'O-Ok Thank you' said Latias as Nurse Joy walked her to the room where Ash was.  
Latias found a seat next to where Ash was laying and moved it closer then she laid her head on his chest. 'Please come back to me Ash I need you someone bring Ash back to me' pleaded Latias before falling asleep on Ash's chest.  
Nurse Joy came to check on Ash and noticed Latias sleeping on his chest so she ran and grabbed a blanket to Latias and walked back to the front when she arrived she saw a girl that looked identical to Latias. "Welcome to the Pokemon center how can I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"Is my twin here?" asked Bianca. "Yes she is she is sleeping on the chest of the boy she brought in" said Nurse Joy.  
"Oh ok as long as she's safe" said Bianca.  
Bianca left the pokemon center and headed for the secret garden to let Latios know that his sister was safe. Once she arrived at the secret garden Latios looked at her worried andshe knew it was about his sister. "She is ok she's at the pokemon center sleeping on Ash's chest" said Bianca earning a sigh of relief from Latios.  
Back at the Pokemon center Ash was wandering around the depths of his mind when he found Mew floating there. "Mew why are you here?" asked Ash.  
'Because Latias needs you' said Mew.  
"But how do I get out of here I have been trying to find a way out but can't" said Ash.  
"Easy think of the things you love about Latias and your love will show you" said Mew.  
Ash sat there and thought about all the things he loved about Latias and really what didnt he love about her. He thought of her beautiful golden eyes, her soft feathers,etc. All of a sudden the darkness around him dissapeared and he saw Mew leave as the light faded. Ash started to stir which in turn woke Latias when she saw his eyes start to open she started to cry tears of joy. 'ASH' Latias said. Ash sat up and looked at her then pulled her in and kissed her lips quickly then pulled away with a sad face. "Sorry for making you worry my love" Ash said.  
'Its ok Ash I'm just glad that your ok' said Latias as they got up and walked to the front where Brock and Misty fell asleep waiting for news on how Ash was doing. Ash put his arm over Latias' shoulder and acted like he needed help to stand before clearing his throat. "Hi Misty Hi Brock" Ash said scaring Brock and Misty from their sleep.  
"ASH" they both said when they saw Ash standing infront of them.  
"Yea yea I should take it easy I know but I had to protect the love of my life" said Ash making Latias blush.  
"So my love would you like to meet my mom?" asked Ash shocking Latias.  
'Y-yes I-I w-would love to' said Latias.  
Ash and Latias walked to the Video Phone and called Delia. When Delia answered the phone she was shocked to see her son being held up by a girl. "Hi mom how are you" Ash said to Delia.  
"I'm good Ash who is that?" asked Delia.  
Ash started sweating then looked at Latias for confirmation which she nodded knowing what he was asking. "Mom this is my girlfriend" Ash replied shocking his mom even more.  
"M-my Ashy has a girlfriend" said Delia.  
"Yup shes a mute so she learnt telepathy so she could communicate with others but I love her with all my heart" says Ash.  
"Well its nice to see my little Ashy is happy I hope to meet you in person someday but for now Ash Professor Oak wanted to talk to you" Delia said.  
After Delia ended the call Ash called Professor Oak. "Hello Professor you wanted me to call?" asked Ash. "Yes Ash how is your vacation? and I would like to know who that is beside you" said the aged Professor.  
"One my vacation is great two this is my girlfriend" Ash said startling the old Professor.  
"We need to have a chat your pokedex says you have seen a Latias and a Latios" Professor Oak said almost making Latias and Ash fall.  
Ash looked at Latias who nodded and transformed into her true form shocking the professor. "Professor as you can see my girlfriend is Latias and I would do anything to protect her because I love her" Ash said.  
"I don't know if I should be happy or worried" said Professor Oak.  
"Well I would never leave her side even if it means giving up on being a Pokemon master" said Ash.  
"Well I guess Congratulations" said Professor Oak.  
"I got to go Professor I have to go get some rest I just came out of a coma after saving her so I will talk to you later" said Ash.  
"Bye Ash take care now" said Professor Oak.  
Ash and Latias looked over at Brock and Misty then smiled. "Brock I am going to sleep with Latias and Latios at their home so I will see you tomorrow when we head to Kanto" said Ash surprising Misty and Brock.  
Ash and Latias then started walking to the secret garden. After a half an hour walk they arrived in the garden and walked up to Latios who flew right at them and gave them a big hug. 'I was so worried about you two' Latios said.  
Ash looked down. "Umm Latios I was wondering if Latias could come with me to meet my mom" Ash said unsure if he should have or not.  
'Yes you she can go with you I mean you did prove that you are worthy of being near my sister' said Latios.  
Ash walks over to where the soul dew is an puts his hands out creating a super stron psychic/aura barrier to protect the soul dew. Latios looked at Ash and asked him what he just did. "I created a barrier that will protect the soul dew from anyone with an evil heart or evil intentions or anyone that doesn't belong in the garden it will only fade once I die" Ash said.  
'Thank you Ash you just made my job easier' said Latios. "No problem" Ash said.  
Latias and Ash walked to Bianca and Lorezos house knocking on the door. Bianca opened the door and smiled. "I'm so glad you two are safe" Bianca said.  
"Bianca me and Latias are headed to the Kanto region so she can meet my mom" said Ash.  
Bianca looked at Latias who nodded with a smile. "When do you leave?" asked Bianca.  
"Tomorrow at noon" said Ash.  
"Why at Noon?" asked Bianca.  
"Well I was going to get my Charizard to fly us so she can stay in her human form unless she feels comfortable enough" said Ash.  
"I am so happy that you are willing to go that far for Latias" said Bianca.  
Ash and Latias then headed to the garden for the night and went to bed cuddling.  
The next day Ash and Latias woke up kissed each other then said their goodbyes to everyone before heading to the Pokemon center for Ash to get his Charizard sent to him. Once Charizards Pokeball arrived Ash said to Professor that he would be there soon. After five minutes Ash left the pokemon center and let Charizard out of his Pokeball earning a flamethrower to his face. "Nice to see you too buddy" Ash said. " Can we have a ride back to Pallet town I want to see my mom" he finished earning a nod from Charizard who then laid his body close to the ground so they could climb on.  
Charizard started wondering who the girl was when he heard a voice in his head. 'Hi Charizard I am Latias your trainers girlfriend and the legendary eon Pokemon' said Latias.  
Soon they arrived in Pallet in front of Ash's home where Ash returned Charizard to his Pokeball before knocking on the door. Ash's mom opened the door two minutes later and when she did she smiled. "welcome home Ash and you are welcome here anytime by the way I didn't get her name" said Delia.  
Ash looked at Latias who nodded before transforming into her true self shocking Delia. "Mom please don't be mad at me or my girlfriend Latias she loves me just the way I am and I love her just the way she is I just hope I am good enough for her" said Ash earning looks from both Delia and Latias.  
"ASH KETCHUM DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH" said both Delia and Latias.  
"Ok, you two don't have to yell it in my ears you know especially when you two said it perfectly in sync" said Ash while cleaning his ears.  
Delia and Latias looked at each other and smiled. "Well It is true though you are good enough" said Latias. "You saved me from Team rocket and also showed me kindness that no one else ever has I mean you did treat me as if I was human" Latias said so both Ash and Delia could hear.  
"Well Well looks like my little Ashy played hero and won the girls heart" said Delia.  
"Well what was I supposed to do let Team Rocket hurt her I mean they were using Pokemon to attack a very beautiful girl in front of my own eyes I couldn't stand it I had to protect her and I always will" said Ash.  
Delia smiled and looked at Latias. "I am happy that my son loves you as much as he does but what surprised me most was that you are a Pokemon" said Delia.  
Ash looked at Latias and asked if she'd like to nap in his bed while he deals with a few things. 


End file.
